A conventional control apparatus for a variable valve timing mechanism has been configured to calculate an actual valve timing at the time of outputting a cam signal based on a crank angle signal output from a crank angle sensor and the cam signal output from a cam sensor, and to calculate a varied amount of a valve timing with respect to the actual valve timing at the time of outputting the cam signal based on a difference in rotational speed between a motor and an intake camshaft, so as to calculate a final actual valve timing by using the actual valve timing at the time of outputting the cam signal and the valve timing varied amount (see, for example, Patent Document 1).